Benny, Leo, and Johnny vs. Coranerius
Benny, Leo, and Johnny vs. Coranerius is a Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures crossover that is written by KBAFourthtime. It appeared on DeviantArt on December 30, 2012 and was deleted on June 4, 2016. Plot In 13th Century Chicken, the wizard Nilrem Coranerius (whom King Sethrope and Maverick work for) attempts to imprison the king so he can have the power to make everybody serve him without rest, and kill anyone for even a little inconvenience or complaint in doing all of his bidding, just so there will be none. It is, of course, shown to be that actually, in the present day (21st century) Lou Clarke is reading this in a book titled Coranerius. However, realizing he is late for his own club meeting, he pauses where he is reading, but doesn't bookmark where he was. He is met by the Fantasy Adventures Team and two guests: Wolfgang and Aleu. Lou holds the club meeting. Fellow founder Henry Stone, interested in the book, uses it in the book compartment of the story-traveling machine. Meanwhile, little Herb Richards tags along with the club (after running away from home), and he pushes the button, causing the machine to transport the group (including the F.A. Team who are in the branches) into the book. Soon after, they find out that the world has lots of people in crystals. Lou, having read the book repeatedly, realizes that those people have been put into eternal sleep. The group is joined by fellow time travelers: a human man named Esau Garrison and his bobcat girlfriend Salome Roberts. Meanwhile, Coranerius sees the Clarkstone Club with a magic mirror. Much to their shock, the club also finds out that even the king is condemned to eternal sleep. All of the group frees the king by throwing rocks at the crystal, much to the wrath of Coranerius, Sethrope, and Maverick, the first of whom threatens them before they can free any more people or even the queen, and then returns the king to eternal sleep. Herb decides to go home into their own world, but Lou and Henry object out of fear that before they can, the story-traveling machine will be destroyed. Feeling homesick, Herb sneaks away to the story-traveling machine (while the group is sleeping in) only to find out that it is being attacked and destroyed by Coranerius' minions. He runs off to warn the Clarkstone Club about it while they are trying to make plans on how to save the land of Chicken, its people and King Arturo's kingdom, but none of them believe him. Furious over being interrupted, Lou and Henry both blame Herb for showing up uninvited in the first place, and for even existing, and coldly send him away, much to the other members' and the two other groups' dismay. June Berry expresses her wish that she was never the founders' assistant, and so she, Tamiko Yao, and Samson and Simpson quit and decide to go home without them. They then find out that Herb was well-intentioned about interrupting their talk, and think they are right about what they said to Lou and Henry. Soon after, Coranerius kidnaps Herb and the club followers and everybody except Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae, who happen to have their weapons. Lou and Henry both feel remorse for how they spoke to Herb, especially as they find their destroyed story-traveling machine and tree house. The LKHFF leaders team up with the club founders. After a week and three days of searching (during which Lou reveals where Coranerius lives from reading the book often), the duo ends up in Cornaerius' lair, which happens to be an underground crystal-surrounded. However, they do not find him or his minions. Meanwhile, Coranerius has made clones of the King, Queen, subjects, Herb, the team members, and the club members, while the real ones and the soldiers are asleep inside crystals. Coranerius bribes Lou and Henry with their friends' freedom, including Herb's, if the duo promises to be their slaves. Lou (along with Henry) refuses, knowing his true intentions. Instead, despite temptation into giving up on their friends by Coranerius, the duo then decides apologizing would work. They apologize to Herb for coldly speaking to him. This finally breaks the crystals open, much to Coranerius’ anger. Queen Gianna (still pregnant with her baby) hides Herb in the royal bedroom for safety. King Arturo’s soldiers, the clones, and the Clarkstone Club fight with Coranerius’ minions, vanquishing them when eventually, those remaining end up hitting a mirror and some soldiers' shields, causing the rays to bounce back at them. Meanwhile, as Samson tries tricking a goon into hitting Coranerius' mirror, he ends up shot in the knee dodging. Johnny also gets hit in the back by one goon while vanquishing more, and Heath gets his arms broken fighting with Sethrope for trying to kill Rae (which is for refusing to be Coranerius' wife). June then takes Samson to the royal bedroom. Coranerius then angrily makes a new plan... that all who oppose him or make one mistake (no matter how little) will just get killed. He uses his powers to try to kill them, but as more goons try moving the mirror away for protection, the remaining club members, the king and his people trick him into hitting his own mirror, and then the ray bounces back at Coranerius, killing him. Sethrope and Maverick angrily vow revenge later. Before he is about to die, Johnny is healed by Rae and the El Arca girls. King Arturo thanks Lou for saving him, his queen, his people, and his kingdom, and offers to knight them, but they decline, and intend to go back to their own world. Unfortunately, the story-telling machine is still gone; however, months later, Simpson and Henry, have rebuilt the clubhouse and the machine, so Lou, Henry, their club, the Fantasy Adventure Team, Wolfgang, Aleu, and Herb go back to their own world in the former group's treehouse, and Esau and Salome go back in their own. Herb is taken home in the process. What the Clarkstone Club will be wondering is about King Arturo and Queen Gianna's newborn prince or princess, and whether he or she has been born or not. Trivia *Wolfgang, Aleu, and new characters, Esau Garrison and Salome Roberts (a human and bobcat couple respectivley) guest star in this story. *Heath Lynx appears, this time as an antiheroic ally. *The Mutates, Queen Eliza, and the Cubs are not in this adventure. *King Sethrope and Maverick work for the title villain Nilrem Coranerius. *This is the first "Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure" of an original story that was written just for DeviantArt. *This project reveals Panthy and Johnny's sibling relationship. *There is a reference to Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood in one part, and one to Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic in this story. *This is a time where Heath Lynx saves Rae or at least tries to save her from anything or anyone dangerous. *It is also shown that King Sethrope and Maverick both have a Media Omnitrix, much like Leo's Time Omnitrix. The Media Omnitrix takes people into books, magazines, movies, and the like. That explains how those two villains ended up in the land of Chicken. *This takes place between the seasons (Seasons 1 and 2, that is.). *Sometime after this, Wolfgang and Aleu will be joining the Fantasy Adventures Team. *A crossover containing the abbreviation "vs." like this was the reason the original story had an Antagonist Title. This was influenced by the title Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. Gallery From the Original Story Lou and Henry.jpg|Lou Clarke (left) and Henry Stone (right)- the main characters of the story. June Berry.jpg|June Berry- one of the second-main characters of the story. Samson and Simpson.jpg|Earl Samson & Earl Simpson (left and right, respectively)- other second-main characters Tamiko Yao.jpg|Tamiko Yao- one of the second-main characters of the club Herb Richards.jpg|Herb Richards- the third-main character of the story. Coranerius.png|Coranerius- the main and title villain. Guest Characters Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series